


summer wine

by marsella_1004



Category: Cherry Bullet (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: Дживон топит свою боль в вине.





	summer wine

**Author's Note:**

> старьё с фб, начало 2019 года

Юджу смахивает белокурые пряди с лица на плечи, в последний раз намазывая на губы слой ярко-розового блеска. Улыбается своему отражению в зеркале, надевая крохотные серьги-кольца, и бросает короткий оценивающий взгляд на свой наряд. Вечер обещает быть интересным, и одеться стоило соответствующе. 

Бархатное винного оттенка платье с декольте вполне подходит сегодняшнему торжеству с друзьями, которое совсем скоро начнётся. Она брызгается любимыми духами, мускус воздушным облаком окутывает её шею и ключицы. Она снова сладко улыбается и кокетливо дёргает плечом, уверенная в своей неотразимости. 

Дживон позади неё вздыхает достаточно громко, чтобы заставить обратить на себя внимание. Она сидит на кровати, свесив ноги, и смотрит в упор, сжимая в руках бутылку вина. Юджу поворачивает голову к ней, вопросительно изгибая бровь, и нетерпеливо стучит каблуком туфли по полу. 

– Ты снова оставишь меня одну?

Голос у Дживон тихий, грудной, еле уловимый в этом разнообразии звуков за окном. Вопрос из уст младшей звучит скорее как претензия, и Юджу на секунду теряется, однако всё же берёт себя в руки и наигранно-добродушно отвечает:

– Я делаю так почти каждый вечер. Думаю, ты уже привыкла, разве нет?

– Да, я привыкла, что время, проведённое со мной, гораздо меньше, чем то, что ты проводишь со своими друзьями. Неужели не видишь, как мы отдаляемся друг от друга?

Обида тисками сдавливает грудь, и она прерывисто дышит, боясь расплакаться прямо перед Юджу, которую безумно любит до сих пор. Но любят ли её в ответ, она не знает. Не может быть уверена, когда коротает одинокие ночи за очередной бутылкой и жгучими слезами наперевес.

Дживон поднимается с кровати, подходит ближе к застывшей девушке. Молча становится перед ней и без сил опускает руки, кладя подбородок на плечо Юджу и прижимаясь к её хрупкому телу. Слушает гулкое сердцебиение, отдающееся эхом в ушах, и чувствует тёплые ладони на своей пояснице, поглаживающие оголённую кожу над поясом джинсовых шорт. Лёгкие разряды тока расходятся по каждой клеточке тела, мурашками пробегают по спине. 

Дживон отстраняется и заглядывает в глаза старшей, надеется найти в них то, что заставит её остаться. И ничего не находит. Юджу легонько отталкивает её.

– Мне пора. Они ждут меня.

Я тоже жду тебя.

Видимо, совсем зря. 

Как же это невыносимо.

Юджу хлопает дверью за собой, звенит ключами в замке. Тишина после её ухода давит на нервы, и Дживон топит свою боль в новой бутылке вина. Алые капли, будто с губ Юджу, текут по шее и ключицам, пачкают ворот футболки, но Дживон уже всё равно. 

Вместе с болью она топит и свою любовь.


End file.
